Rojitas las orejas
by el Rojo
Summary: La vida de Hermione cambiara subitamente cuando reciva un beso de quien menos lo esperaba, gracias a esta persona descubrira sensaciones nunca antes vividas FEMSLASH


Este fic Hermione-Pansy esta basado en la canción "Rojitas las Orejas" del Disco Extrechinato y tú.

_**Rojitas las orejas**_

Hermione volvía a su habitación tras una de sus rondas nocturnas de Prefecta. Andaba despacio, y los ojos se le caían de puro cansancio. Iba pensando en sus cosas, en como iba su relación con Ron, con el que no había dejado de discutir desde que empezaron a salir juntos hacía ya casi seis meses, en Harry, que este año no había acudido a Hogwarts debido a su propia búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, en Ginny, que desde que Harry le había dejado caminaba como un alma en pena por los corredores de Hogwarts, más de una vez se la había encontrado llorando en los lavabos.

Hermione caminaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se giró y contempló a Pansy Parkinson, justo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Le preguntó Hermione con mal talante.

- Yo también soy Prefecta ¿Recuerdas? Volvía a mi habitación.

- Para llegar a las mazmorras de Slytherin no se va por aquí.

- Si bueno, es que me había perdido. Respondió Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- ¿Qué demonios estás tramando Parkinson? La Slytherin soltó una carcajada.

- Te estaba buscando a ti. Hermione se preparó, si una chica como aquella la estaba buscando expresamente, en mitad de la noche, no podía significar nada bueno. Hermione agarró la varita por debajo de la túnica, Pansy se mofó de ese gesto.

- Tranquila Sangre sucia, no voy a hacerte daño…Todo lo contrario.

Pansy se acercaba directamente a Hermione, esta se había quedado completamente paralizada. Hermione se sintió en ese momento débil, no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma cuando Pansy se puso de puntillas, (pues era mas bajita que Hermione) y poso sus labios en los suyos. Pansy acarició los labios de hermione con la lengua, y la introdujo lentamente en su boca, al cabo de diez o doce segundos separo sus bocas, y se fue andando, tan tranquila en la dirección opuesta.

Hermione se quedó un rato más sin moverse, no sabía como actuar, pero lo cierto es que no la había asqueado, como habría podido pensar en otro momento, no era lo mismo que cuando la besaba Ron, pero ¿era peor? ¿Mejor? No lo sabía, a fin de cuentas era la primera vez que besaba a una chica (más bien dejarse besar, pues Hermione no había correspondido en ningún momento)

Paso la lengua por sus labios, recordando el sabor, a fin de cuentas, y para su propia sorpresa, ese beso le había gustado.

Cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró con Ron y algunos chicos más, estaba completamente abstraídos en su partida de cartas, pero mientras ella se dirigía a las escaleras de las chicas Ron alzó la cabeza, y la vio, le sonrió.

Hermione supo perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación, le pediría disculpas por haber sido tan brusco con ella, pondría su carita de cordero degollado, y Hermione como siempre le perdonaría.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

-Hermione yo… siento lo de esta tarde, he sido muy desagradable, no debería tratarte así.

- ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, Ron? Preguntó Hermione.

- Yo… demasiadas, se que demasiadas. –"pero te prometo que será la última vez" pensó Hermione, adivinando cuales serían las palabras del chico. – Será la última vez, lo juro.

"Casi" pensó Hermione.

Hermione realmente seguía enfadada, pero, el encontronazo con Pansy le había dejado extrañamente dócil, no le apetecía discutir con Ron.

- Esta bien, pero que sea la última vez. Repitió Hermione por enésima vez en aquellos seis meses.

Ron le dio un beso, y pese a que Hermione no quería hacerlo, comparó el beso de Ron con el de Pansy, no eran lo mismo. Y en ese momento no se atrevió a decidir cual le había gustado más.

Subió a su habitación, esta cansada, muy cansada, aún así sabía que no iba a poder dormir tranquilamente.

Pansy, ese nombre aparecía en su mente sin descanso. Intentó ordenar su mente, ¿Qué cosas sabía sobre Pansy? Era la novia de Draco, hasta ahora los había visto besarse por los pasillos varias veces, había sido una persona que la había insultado y humillado sin descanso en los últimos siete años, pero el beso, aquel beso, era un beso suave, tierno, pero a la vez lleno de pasión e indómito.

Pasó varias horas antes de que Hermione se abandonara por completo al sueño.

Hermione se despertó con una terrible jaqueca, había dormido muy pocas horas aquella noche, y esas pocas habían estado plagadas de pesadillas, sobre la muerte de Harry (pues en esos momentos desconocían su paradero) pero la que más se repitió fue la pesadilla en la que Ron las encontraba a ellas (a Pansy y a ella) besándose.

Aquella mañana, fue para Hermione una de las peores en su historia académica, apenas levantó la mano un par de veces cuando algún profesor hacía alguna pregunta, pero lo peor era que incluso había fallado algunas respuestas. En clase de encantamientos en la que estaban aprendiendo a enfriar cosas, quemó su pupitre, y en transformaciones no pudo ni tan siquiera transformar una cerilla en un alfiler.

Pero la perspectiva de dos horas de Pociones la atemorizaba más que cualquier cosa, y no por miedo a meter la pata delante de Snape, sino por que sabía que allí volvería a ver a Pansy.

Entraron todos en la húmeda mazmorra, Hermione, no la miró en ningún momento, y aún así supo que se sentaba algunos calderos detrás de ella, noto su mirada taladrándole la nuca, Hermione estuvo a punto de girarse un par de veces, pero todas ellas se contuvo, tenía, principalmente miedo de lo que encontraría.

¿Qué había significado para Pansy el beso de anoche? Hermione no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, ni un solo momento.

- Señorita Granger, ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo? Preguntó Snape, en parte sorprendido en parte divertido. Hermione bajó la cabeza y observo horrorizada como había lanzado toda la raíz de mandrágora, en lugar de cortarla a pedacitos, y en vez de encontrar un líquido transparente se vio de lleno con una espesa masa color barro.

- 10 puntos menos para Griffindor.

La clase transcurrió más o menos con normalidad, Cuando por fin Snape los despachó, Hermione fue al cuarto de baño de los Prefectos.

Puso las manos bajo el grifo y luego se llevó el agua a la cara, y a la nuca. Sudaba profusamente, y la cabeza no había dejado de dolerle. Decidió que bajaría a comer, y luego se saltaría las clases de la tarde, para poder dormir un poco (cosa que no había hecho nunca).

Comió rápidamente, casi sin escuchar la larga perorata que Ron le estaba contando sobre los Chudley Cannons.

-…Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿Eh?...si…bueno… no, en realidad no. Me encuentro muy mal, me parece que voy a ir a acostarme un rato.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta, de verdad, solo tengo un poco de sueño, eso es todo supongo.

- Esta bien, si eso cuando acaben las clases subo a despertarte.

- Muy bien, gracias cariño. Hermione le dio un fugaz beso a Ron, y salió del gran comedor.

Los pasillos estaban completamente desérticos, todo el mundo estaba en las comidas, Hermione no escuchó los pasos que se le acercaban, pero si sintió, una como una mano en el trasero. Saltó y dio un gritito de sorpresa e indignación, se giró dispuesta a echarle la bronca al "gilipollas que le había tocado el culo" pero cuando lo hizo se topo de lleno con esos profundos ojos negros.

Pansy la miraba divertida, avanzó unos pasos hacía ella, Hermione retrocedió dudosa, balbuceando una ininteligible negativa, dio con la espalda en la pared. Pansy era más bajita que ella, incluso podría parecer menor que la propia Hermione, pero entonces, ¿Cómo era posible que la intimidara tanto? La Slytherin, volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez con más pasión, Hermione, simplemente no podía reaccionar, sintió como la mano de la chica subía desde su cadera hasta su pecho, y lo acariciaba brevemente.

Al igual que la otra vez, Pansy se separó lentamente de ella, y le dirigió una última mirada, antes de salir andando tan tranquila, contoneándose juguetonamente. Le dirigió otra mirada antes de doblar la esquina.

Hermione, nunca en su vida había estado tan desconcertada, bajó la mirada cuando los ojos de la morena se clavaron en ella. Esta vez estaba mucho más segura, el beso, le había gustado, es más, le había encantado.

Hermione estaba intentando dormir, se había sorprendido a si misma fantaseando con otro beso por parte de Pansy, hasta entonces, no le había surgido la duda, pero una pregunta se formuló en su mente. ¿Era lesbiana? Nunca en su vida se había sentido atraída por alguna mujer, siempre le habían gustado los chicos, ¿Le gustaban ahora las mujeres? No lo sabía, tan vez si, los dos vibrantes besos con Pansy había sido más especiales para ella que cualquier otro, tal vez sería por que eran algo nuevo. ¿Quería que se repitiese? Una parte de ella deseaba que no, su parte racional, pero, sabía, que si Pansy volvía a intentar besarla ella no podría resistirse. Cuando por fin se durmió, soñó con Pansy, soñó que volvía a besarla, soñó cosas, que la hicieron enrojecer de vergüenza cuando las recordó a la mañana siguiente.

Aquél sábado por la mañana no madrugó, como solía hacer, se quedó en la cama hasta bien pasadas las doce de la mañana. La despertó Ginny, que como siempre últimamente tenía unas ojeras mortales.

-Ron te está esperando abajo. Dijo casi sin ánimo.

Hermione se desperezó un rato en su cama, se levantó, se vistió y se peinó. Abajo Ron le estaba esperando con cara de malas pulgas.

- Llevo casi dos horas esperándote.

- Lo siento cariño, estaba muy cansada y no me apetecía madrugar.

- Pues yo pensaba que te ibas a levantar antes.

- Pues no, tendrías que haberme preguntado. Respondió Hermione que volvía a ponerse de mal humor.

- Bah, da igual, solo quería estar contigo un rato, pero ya veo que a ti no te apetecía, me voy con mis amigos. – Se levantó del sofá con aire indignado, y antes de salir de la sala común dijo.- Hoy tampoco hemos tenido noticias de Harry.

Hermione estaba enfadada de verdad, Ron, volvía a tratarla mal. Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, así que se fue al baño de los Prefectos, donde sabía que no la molestarían.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro, decidió, que aquella iba a ser su última discusión con Ron. Estaba harta de él, de sus malos humos, de que siempre pagara sus malos días con ella. Y encima estaba Harry, hacía más de dos meses que no recibían ni tan siquiera una carta de él. Hermione se sentía en ese momento más sola que nunca.

Harry estaba lejos y sentía que tardaría mucho en verle, Ron, ya no era el amigo que ella recordaba, y supo que aunque terminaran con su relación no volverían a ser los de antes, Ginny, la pobre Ginny no estaba para nadie, tremendamente afectada por la partida de Harry, pero por otro lado tampoco quería ayuda de nadie.

Hermione noto unos calidos brazos rodeándole, supo entonces que era Pansy, esta vez no buscó sus labios, tan solo quería consolarla. Hermione se abandono al abrazo, se acurruco en su pecho, y lloró un rato más. Tardaron un rato en mediar palabra, fue Hermione la que le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Porque me gustas, desde siempre. Respondió Pansy como si fuera el hecho más lógico del mundo.

- Pero… yo…no… Balbuceó Hermione.

-¿No que? ¿No eres lesbiana? Preguntó Pansy un tanto divertida.

- Yo…no lo se.

- Yo creo que no existe ni la homosexualidad ni la heterosexualidad, todos somos bisexuales, nos enamoramos de las personas, al fin y al cabo, en el amor, el físico da igual, o eso es lo que dicen, entonces ¿Por qué no da igual, que es lo que esa persona tenga entre las piernas?

Hermione reflexionó largamente aquella cuestión, y no pudo contradecirla, se giró ahora a Pansy, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que acercó sus labios, y no tardó en comprobar como Pansy la correspondía. Sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas, se sintió totalmente débil, ahora era simple y llanamente de Pansy Parkinson, la que había sido su enemiga desde hacía siete años.

Se besaron durante un rato más, la parte lógica de Hermione le decía que en cualquier momento, algún otro prefecto podría entrar y verlas a las dos, pero por otro lado estaba completamente hechizada por Pansy, por sus besos, que no sabría clasificar como dulces o pasionales, en sus caricias, que eran cada vez más audaces.

Fue Pansy la primera en levantarse, y cogió la mano que Hermione le tendía para que la ayudara a incorporarse.

Se le acercó un poco más, y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

- ¿Te ha gustado? Le preguntó Pansy.

-Es…especial, no sabría decirte porque pero, es…buff, simplemente especial.

Pansy sonrió divertida, ante la vergüenza de Hermione.

- Si quieres que esto se repita, tendrás que ser tú la próxima que venga a mi, tómate un tiempo, cuando estés lista yo también lo estaré. Volvió a darle otro beso, un poco más largo, que dejó a Hermione sin aliento.

Y salió de nuevo del cuarto de baño, contoneándose sensualmente, Hermione se dio cuenta sorprendida de que en todo el camino que había hecho Pansy no había apartado su mirada de su trasero. Y Pansy, debió de darse cuenta también, pues antes de salir por la puerta se giró y le dirigió una pícara mirada cargada de malicia.

Todos los Prefectos se encontraban ahora en un aula, recibiendo las instrucciones de Michael Smith, el jefe de Prefectos, sobre las parejas de Prefectos, y las noches en las que les tocarían patrullar por los pasillos.

Hermione aún no había hablado con Ron, este como siempre le había vuelto a pedir perdón, y ella, tonta de ella, había aceptado sus disculpas. ¿Por qué? Sabía perfectamente que Ron estaba pasando una muy mala época, la depresión de su hermana, y la falta de noticias de Harry, le habían afectado más de lo que quería dar a entender.

- Weasley, te toca con Williams, el martes, el jueves y el sábado.

- Granger, te toca con Parkinson.- Esta vez fue Pansy la sorprendida, miro a Hermione con los ojos como platos, y esta le devolvió una disimulada sonrisa maliciosa. –Esta noche, el miércoles y el viernes.

Una vez terminaron, Hermione se fue con Ron y el grupo de Prefectos de Gryffindor, directa al gran comedor.

- Joder, que asco que te haya tocado con esa Slytherin, ¿verdad cariño? –Preguntó Ron a una absorta Hermione- ¿Hermione? ¿Me estar escuchando?

- ¿Qué? Ah si… perdona, si que asco.

- Y a mi me ha tocado con Williams, joder con lo pesado que es ese capullo.

Ron siguió argumentando sus motivos por los cuales opinaba que Williams es un capullo, cosa que Hermione casi ni escuchó, pues ahora que tenía al chico delante sentía un poco culpable, a fin de cuentas, seguían siendo novios.

La noche llegó, a las doce, Ron y Hermione se despidieron con un beso en los labios, Pansy la estaba esperando en la puerta del gran comedor.

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía muy bien como abordarla, tampoco sabía como saludarla ¿debía darle un beso? Espero para ver como reaccionaba Pansy, y como no mostró ningún signo de querer recibir uno decidió que se los guardaría…de momento.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Le preguntó al fin Pansy.

- ¿Hacer el que?

- Cambiar los papeles, para que nos tocase juntas.

- Solo fue un pequeño hechizo ilusorio, en el papel no ponía nuestros nombre –explicó Hermione- pero a él le pareció que si. Fue sencillo. Dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- Bueno y que, ¿vas a besarme? La pregunta tan directa sorprendió a Hermione, que no supo muy bien como reaccionar. Se volvió a preguntar a si misma si quería hacerlo, y su cuerpo le dio la respuesta, se acercó a Pansy y le dio un beso, despacio jugueteó con su lengua en sus labios, Pansy no tardó en responderle, comenzó a acariciarle los pechos, sus manos bajaron a las caderas, y desde ahí se introdujeron en la camisa de Hermione, su primera respuesta iba a ser una negativa, pero cuando las suaves manos de Pansy llegaron a su destino la negativa murió en su boca, separaron los labios, Hermione respiraba con dificultad, tenía el rostro completamente encendido, sobre todo las orejas. Pansy observó divertida el rostro de Hermione. Y decidió que podía llegar un poco más lejos. Deslizó suavemente la mano, y la introdujo por debajo de la falda escolar, Hermione se puso aún más nerviosa, pero en cuanto Pansy volvió a besarla olvidó todo lo demás y se abandonó a la suave caricia de los dedos de la chica que a fin de cuentas se había convertido en su amante. Llegó al orgasmo con extraña rapidez, para acallarse a si misma hundió su rostro en el hombro de Pansy, e incluso le mordió levemente.

Pansy observo divertida el aspecto que presentaba Hermione, con la falda ligeramente subida, la camisa mal colocada, la espesa melena completamente despeinada y el rostro encendido.

- ¿Seguimos patrullando? Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Hermione asintió con aire aturdido, nunca había sentido algo parecido, pues no era solo el orgasmo, también era la forma en la que le habían conducido a él, de forma suave pero autoritaria, con dulzura y pasión, aquella chica, volvía loca a Hermione.

Pronto a Hermione comenzaron a entrarle dudas, tal vez Pansy esperaba que ella le hiciera lo mismo que ella, si era así no lo había expresado, aún así Hermione sintió que debía volver a besarla, (o tal vez tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo) pero la a bordo de nuevo, justo cuando pasaban justo al lado del lavabo de mujeres. Tras besarla, Pansy la condujo a los baños, y cerró la puerta tras ella. No dejaron ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo por cubrir, Hermione con la torpeza de una principiante, y Pansy que la abnegación de alguien que había pasado mucho tiempo deseando aquello. Hermione, que empezaba a perder la vergüenza imitó a la morena, y puso lentamente, la mano bajo la falda de esta, y palpo su sexo, luego, Pansy puso su mano en torno a la de Hermione, y la guió en el camino hacía su propio orgasmo.

Hermione, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, había disfrutado más con sus besos que cualquiera que le hubiese dado Ron, y la manera que había tenido Pansy de llevarla al orgasmo.

Tras estas momentáneas pausas, Hermione y Pansy anduvieron por los pasillos durante casi una hora más, en ese tiempo, Hermione empezó a entender a Pansy.

La Slytherin era una chica callada, inteligente y reservada, cuando Hermione le preguntó por el porque de tantos años de odio ella le respondió:

- No te odiaba a ti, me odiaba a mi misma. Verás, creo que me has atraído desde siempre, desde que te vi por primera vez antes de que nos separaran en casas (por supuesto yo ya sabia que acabaría en Slytherin) deseé con todas mis fuerzas que acabaras en la misma casa que yo, pero veo, pero acabaste en Gryffindor, la peor de las casas. – Hizo un gesto de burla a Hermione antes de que pudiera replicar- por desgracia tarde mucho en darme cuenta de mi error, te quiero.

Esa última frase escandalizó por completo a Hermione, lo cierto era que nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por Pansy, ¿Sería la novedad de tener relaciones con una mujer? ¿O era realmente amor?

- No hace falta que respondas. –le dijo Pansy. – se que aún es pronto, y quizá estemos yendo demasiado rápido, solo quiero compensarte por tantos años de odio incondicional.

- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se enterasen? Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- ¿Quién?

- La gente, los amigos, todos en general.

- A mi, supongo que me desheredarían, me tacharían de árbol genealógico, y en Slytherin, bueno, ya te lo puedes imaginar. ¿Y a ti?

- No lo se, mis padres…bueno, supongo que ellos lo terminarían aceptando, a fin de cuentas ellos son muggles, no entienden la rivalidad entre los magos.

- ¿Y tus amigos?

- No lo se, lo cierto es que no lo se. Ron…bueno supongo que él no lo aceptaría jamás, y Harry, - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- no lo se, la verdad, en estos momentos puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo, luchando por su supervivencia, o puede que simplemente este muerto. –Suspiró- Quién sabe.

- Ese Potter, siempre metiéndose en problemas, acabará igual que sus padres.

- ¡No te metas con Harry! El solo hace lo correcto.

- Hermione, el señor Tenebroso es muy poderoso, incluso se las apañó para acabar con Dumbledore, no creo que Potter tenga nada que hacer contra él.

- Hay una cosa que no entiendo, vuestro odio por los muggles, tu odio por los muggles. Como es posible que realmente me quieras, al fin y al cabo no soy sangre limpia.

- Si es cierto, odio a los Muggles, pero, no quiero acabar con ellos, por lo general son ellos los que quisieran acabar con nosotros, nosotros sólo respondemos a ese odio, yo no creo que tú seas menos que cualquier otro mago, a fin de cuentas ya has demostrado que puedes ser mejor maga que cualquiera del curso.

- No todos son así…-empezó a decir Hermione.

- Ni todos los magos de sangre limpia odian a los muggles, como en todo hay facciones.

- ¿Qué esperas de tu vida, que quieres hacer después de Hogwarts?

- No lo sé, supongo que en cuando salga me marcaran, y me iniciare como Mortifaga.

-¿¡Qué!? Exclamó de pronto Hermione

- No creas que me gusta –respondió Pansy tranquilamente- pero ese es mi destino, lo se desde que el señor tenebroso resurgió, cuando íbamos a cuarto curso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes negarte?

- Me temo que no, no es una cuestión personal, si me negara, matarían a mis padres y a mi familia. Es una obligación.

- Eso es terrible.

- Es mi destino.

- Pero, si el Voldemort muere, quizá.

- Eso de momento no es una posibilidad, ¿Quién acabará con él? El único que lo ha temido ha sido Dumbledore, y ahora esta más muerto que Merlín.

El tiempo pasó, dos meses exactamente, aunque a Hermione le parecieron tan sólo dos días. No hubo demasiados cambios importantes, Ginny seguía deprimida, Hermione aún no había tenido el valor suficiente para acabar su relación con él, aunque desde que se veía a escondidas con Pansy le iba importando menos lo qué el pelirrojo pudiera decirle, y pos supuesto, Harry seguía en paradero desconocido.

Hermione había aprendido a conocer muy bien a Pansy durante aquello dos meses, y pronto se dio cuenta, de que comenzaba a echarle en falta (tanto física como emocionalmente) cada vez que se separaban.

Pansy era una chica fuerte, que sabía valerse por sí misma. Así mismo, también se distanciaba de Hermione en muchos aspectos (como por ejemplo, el hecho de que necesitaba mucho tiempo para sí misma, le gustaba estar sola y se agobiaba cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con alguien) Su relación (que aún no sabían si definir como una aventura o si realmente estaban saliendo juntas. A Hermione se le hizo muy raro pensar que tenía novia.

Una noche, pasadas las tres semanas de relación, Pansy quiso darle una sorpresa, a Hermione. Había vendado los ojos a la castaña y la había conducido a alguna parte del castillo, allí entraron en una habitación. Cuando Hermione se descorrió el velo que llevaba en la cara, pudo ver una habitación pequeña, cómoda, con una cama grande y circular, una pequeña hoguera, y cientos de velas. Las había de todas las formas y tamaños, incluso había velas de llamas azules, verdes y amarillas.

Hermione se quedó maravillada con aquella visión.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó pero en seguida se dio cuenta –claro…la sala de los menesteres.

- Draco me habló de este sitio el año pasado, solo tuve que pensar en que necesitaba un lugar romántico y…bueno, la sala ha hecho el resto.

Hermione besó con a Pansy, inclinándose levemente. La castaña, había aprendido a amarla, no tardo en darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban sus firmes curvas, sus pechos redondeados y turgentes (si bien eran algo más pequeños que los suyos propios) sus piernas, su sensual cuello, que tantas veces había ya besado.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a desnudarse, y allí, en aquella cama, se dieron placer durante lo que a ellas les pareció tan solo un segundo, pero que en realidad fueron tres largas horas, de mutuo placer.

Ahora estaban desnudas, Pansy estaba girada, a punto de dormirse, recibiendo un abrazo de Hermione, que ya se había dormido por completo.

Aparte del sexo, encontraron muchísimos temas distintos de los que hablar, (si bien nunca hablaban sobre Voldemort, ni el incierto futuro que las esperaba), y se habían encontrado con muchas cosas en común.

Aquella noche, hicieron infinitos planes, sobre su futuro, un futuro en el que no existían las guerras entre magos, en el que no existían los prejuicios, un futuro, en el que al fin y al cabo solo existieran ellas dos solas.

Pansy le hablo sobre su casa, una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Londres, de su vida fuera de Hogwarts, y Hermione le habló de la suya.

Los meses volvieron a pasar con vertiginosa rapidez, Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, Pansy se fue con su familia, Hermione, al igual que todos los años, había sido invitada a la Madriguera, pero tal y como estaban las cosas con Ron, Prefirió volver con sus padres, a su casa.

Se despidió de Pansy entre sollozos, la morena no desprendió ni una sola lágrima, (si bien las soltó al quinto día seguido sin verla, en la intimidad)

Hermione estaba en la cocina hablando con su madre, no le había mencionado absolutamente nada sobre Pansy, si bien, su madre sabía lo de Ron, y haciendo gala de ese sexto sentido materno, no tardó en darse cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos dos no debían de ir demasiado bien, aunque, respetando la intimidad de su hija prefirió no decirle nada.

- Hola chicas. - las saludó su padre que entraba en ese mismo momento.

- ¿De que hablabais? Pregunto Harold interesado.

- De nada en especial, ¿cuando vamos a ir a comprar?

- Ahora mismo. Respondió Jane. En el coche Hermione se quedó absorta, pensando, como no, en Pansy, en que estaría haciendo es aquellos momentos.

Era ya de noche, la ciudad estaba completamente nevada, y Hermione y sus padres volvían ya al coche cuando pasaron por delante de una joyería. Entonces Hermione vio una pequeña joya, una pequeña lágrima, de color negro.

- Un momento, mamá, quiero comprar algo más.

- ¿Algo más? ¿No has comprado ya regalos para todos tus amigos?

- No, me falta uno, el de…Ginny. Mintió Hermione. Entró en la tienda y pagó un precio exorbitantemente barato por lo que a ella le parecía una auténtica obra de arte.

Esa misma noche, decidió, se la mandaría a Pansy.

Las verdaderas buenas noticias llegaron por la noche, en forma de dos cartas.

Una, la primera que hojeó era la de Pansy, reconoció al instante su letra pequeña y elegante, y se trataba de una carta de amor en toda regla. Hermione había aprendido, que a Pansy le costaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos delante de la gente. Las carta logró sacarle sonrisas y lágrimas (si bien alguna que otra sonrisa maliciosa al recordar momentos pasados juntas) tras asegurarse de haber leído y releído la carta hasta habérsela aprendido de memoria hecho un vistazo a la otra carta, a la que no había dado importancia al haber llegado por correo muggle, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio el nombre del remitente.

"Harry James Potter" sin dirección añadida. Se quedo helada unos instantes, y tras destrozar literalmente el sobre abordo la breve misiva.

_Querida Hermione._

_Siento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin mandaros ninguna carta, pero es que he tenido problemas con cierto hechizero indio y con un maleante grupo de vampiros, además en uno de mis viajes Hedwig sufrió un accidente y de momento no puede volar, me ha costado mucho encontrar un lugar donde poder enviar una carta muggle, y cuando por fin encontré el lugar había olvidado tu dirección (que cabeza la mía) pero bueno, el caso es que estoy bien, de momento no hay pistas sobre lo que tú sabes, pero creo que estoy cerca de uno. _

_Estoy aprendiendo mucho, (como a no intentar convencer jamás a un gigante) Hedwig y yo estamos bien, no te digo donde estoy por seguridad, pero me temo que no podré ir a Londres ni a la madriguera por navidad, quizá en semana santa pueda acercarme por hogwarts._

_Un beso. _

_Harry._

Hermione casi lloró de pura alegría (en realidad lo hizo), y se sintió en parte algo culpable, por haberse pasado tanto tiempo con Pansy sin apenas recordarlo a él.

Enseguida, Hermione escribió una misiva para Ron, (lo cual no había hecho en todas las navidades) informándoles, por si Harry no había podido contactar con ellos, y luego escribió otra para Pansy, con el colgante en el interior del sobre.

Hermione escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de casa, la familia había llegado ya, guardó las plumas y los tinteros, los pergaminos y salió a recibirles.

La cena con los Granger, (la familia de su padre) transcurrió sin demasiada trascendencia, su familia creía que Hermione asistía a un importante colegio privado para "mentes privilegiadas" pero de todas formas no le preguntaron demasiado sobre aquel imaginario lugar.

Lo que si fue verdaderamente trascendente fue al caer la noche. Hermione estaba dormida, en su cama, cuando un golpeteó contra el cristal la despertó, el golpeteó se repitió, Hermione pensó que sería alguna lechuza tardía, pero aún así, optó por no arriesgarse, cogió la varita (que guardaba debajo de la almohada) y la alzó mientras la habría.

Vio una figura en la oscuridad, aunque parecía transparente, lo miró con algo más de detenimiento…

- ¡Harry! Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, a punto de caerse por la ventana.

- ¿Llego en mal momento? Preguntó el chico.

- No, no, claro que no…entra la escoba…un momento…eso no es una escoba…eso es una…

- Si, era la moto de Sirius, me la dio Hagrid hace tres días cuando pase a verle. Harry entró por la ventana, y la moto, invisible e inaudible, flotaba fuera.

- ¿Pasaste por Hogwarts?

- En realidad sólo fui a ver a Hagrid, no quería que Mc Gonagall me abordara de nuevo con preguntas sobre la misión de Dumbledore, aunque supongo que se le acabara escapando.

- ¿Has pasado ya por la madriguera?

- No aún no, iré mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

- Iré a Londres, a Grimauld Place, supongo que aún quedará gente allí.

- Si, si no me equivoco Lupin y Moody pasan mucho tiempo allí, los que más.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿que tal van las cosas por Hogwarts? ¿Qué tal te van las cosas con Ron?

En ese momento un millón de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Hermione, tanto las discusiones con Ron, como los besos y las caricias de Pansy.

- La verdad es que a Ron y a mi no nos va muy bien. Ya sabes como somos, discutimos mucho y eso.

- ¿Y como esta…Ginny?

- Triste, desde que tu te fuiste no ha levantado cabeza.

- Temía que pasara eso, pero no tenía más remedio. Mañana, supongo que la veré.

- ¿Por qué no has usado la escoba para venir?

- La moto es más rápida, además, mi Saeta de fuego a tenido un pequeño percance, tuve que volver a comprarme una Nimbus 2.000.

- ¿Por qué has venido al final? En tu nota carta decía que no vendrías.

- Hubo un cambio de planes, en realidad escribí esa carta hace dos semanas, ¿Cuándo te ha llegado?

- Hoy.

- Maldito correo Muggle.

- ¿Dónde has estado Harry, todos estos meses?

- Mayoritariamente en Europa del este, aunque pase tres semanas investigando en vano el sur de Asia.

- Bueno Hermione, debo irme ya, quiero llegar a Londres antes de que amanezca. Esta bien, cuídate Harry, nos veremos lo antes posible ¿Vale?

- En cuanto pueda me paso una temporadita por Hogwarts.

- Muy bien, hasta entonces, espero. Se dieron dos besos. Y Harry volvió a prometer que escribía tan a menudo como el fuera posible.

Hermione, durmió aquella noche sin la preocupación de Harry, por lo tanto, aquella noche sus sueños fueron única y expresamente para Pansy.

Hermione no fue aquél año a la madriguera, ni siquiera a Grimauld Place, lo pasó enteramente en su casa.

Cuando Pansy y ella se vieron por primera vez tras las vacaciones de verano, no pudieron besarse ni abrazarse tal y como hubieron deseado, pues estaban delante de todos los alumnos del gran comedor.

Cuando empezaron las clases y los alumnos comenzaron a movilizarse para acudir a sus respectivas aulas, Hermione vio como Pansy se le acercaba, aunque sin siquiera mirarle, chocó contra ella, y siguió de largo, sin una sola palabra de disculpa.

Hermione se sintió dolida por aquella actitud, pero en cuanto se metió la mano al bolsillo, notó un trozo de pergamino arrugado, en el ponía.

**_Esta noche, a la hora de siempre, donde siempre._**

Hermione reconoció al instante la letra elegante y apretada de Pansy. Pero lo cierto, es que había un tema que sabía que no podría seguir retrasando: la ruptura con Ron.

"Mañana" –pensó- "Mañana hablare seriamente con él"

Hermione llegó un poco pronto a la cita con Pansy, decidió esperarla dentro de la sala de los menesteres. La sala las recibió con el aspecto que solía tener cuando ellas entraban. Tras esperar unos ruidos en el pasillo asomo la cabeza, esperando a la Slytherin, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Ron, acompañado por otra persona. Hermione escondió rápidamente la cabeza, por suerte para ella no la había visto.

Cerró rápidamente la puerta, y espero a que Ron pasara de largo, pero, ¿Quién era la persona que iba con él? Tal vez estuviera haciendo de las suyas con Sean, o con cualquier otro Griffindor.

- Esta cerrada. -Afirmó Ron, al otro lado de la puerta, -ya debe haber alguien dentro.

- ¿Estas seguro? Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Si, Harry me habló sobre ello el año pasado, cuando hay alguien dentro la puerta se atranca, y solo se puede abrir desde dentro.

- Entonces se nos han adelantado, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- Bah –respondió Ron- ya encontraremos algún sitio. Hubo una pausa, y Hermione entendió que era un beso.

Lo primero que sintió Hermione en ese momento fue ira, una tremenda ira. Estuvo severamente tentada a salir y embrujarlos a los dos, pero luego se dio cuenta, de que al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo que Hermione estaba haciendo con Pansy.

Se dio cuenta, de que a fin de cuentas era mejor así, de esta forma, Ron no se sentiría tan solo, y a lo mejor estaría con una chica con la que fuera más feliz.

Al rato de que Ron y la otra chica, (cuya voz le era muy familiar, pero no acababa de asociarla con una cara o un nombre) Pansy llamó a la puerta, hubo un leve toc-toc, y luego su voz diciendo:

- Soy yo.

- Hermione le abrió la puerta encantada, recibiéndola con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y no tardó en recibir un beso de esta.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta, se tendieron en la cama, si dejar de besarse, cuando Hermione aflojó el nudo de la corbata de la chica, y al desabrochar los dos botones superiores pudo ver el colgante, la lágrima negra que ella misma le había regalado.

Aquella noche hicieron el amor como nunca antes, con pasión y ternura. Se dieron placer con caricias y besos, ayudadas de sus labios, de sus lenguas y de cualquier otra parte que pudiera hacer gozar a la otra.

Se amaron, durante toda la noche, cuando amanecía (lo cual veían desde una estrecha ventana que otras veces no estaba allí) lo vieron juntas, completamente desnudas (salvo el colgante en el caso de Pansy)

Y allí, en aquella cama, se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas entre las revueltas sábanas blancas.

Pansy fue la primera en despertarse, escuchando el piar de los pájaros. Besó a Hermione en la frente, y luego le acarició tiernamente la cara. La castaña comenzó a entreabrir los ojos, cuando la hubo visualizado completamente, y hubo comprendido porque estaba aquí en lugar de en su habitación.

- Buenos días. Le dijo la castaña mientras se desperezaba, Pansy ya estaba sentada al borde la cama.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué tal lo pasaste anoche? –Preguntó con una pícara sonrisa- son las ocho de la mañana, todo el mundo debe estar ahora desayunando, abróchamelo anda –le dijo señalando el broche de su sujetador- Yo iré primero, para que no sospechen, de todas formas puedes ir inventando una excusa, para cuando te pregunten porque no has pasado la noche en tu habitación.

- Ya me inventare algo, no te preocupes, ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿y tú?

- Artimancia, ¿Cuándo nos toca patrullar juntas?

- Está noche te toca patrullar, pero no conmigo. Hermione se sorprendió.

- Lo he cambiado yo misma, es que desde hace tres meses patrullamos juntas sin descanso, demasiada repetición.

- Si, Ron empezaba a sospechar que eras tú la que cambiabas los papeles, según él, una treta para intentar matarme.

- Es cierto –respondió muy sería y tajante Pansy – en realidad quiero matarte…a polvos. Hermione se rió (también enrojeció un poco) y besó a Pansy mientras esta se ponía correctamente el nudo de la corbata. Cuando la morena le dio la espalda, Hermione le respondió con una palmada cariñosa allí donde muere la espalda. Pansy sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta contoneándose como solo ella sabía, incluso fingió que se le caía el pañuelo de las manos, levantándose ligeramente la falda para enseñar más de lo debido al agacharse a por él. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y al comprobar que no había nadie la lanzó sensual beso, y cerró la puerta.

Hermione suspiró, se vistió y fue directa a los lavabos, tras asearse se dirigió al gran comedor, tenía un hambre atroz, y decidió que tras el desayuno hablaría con Ron (no le gustaba usar el término cortar)

- Hola. – le saludó él, realmente parecía contento aquella mañana. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Bien gracias. – Ron aún no debía saber que no había acudido a los dormitorios aquella noche. – Muy bien en realidad, ¿y tú?

- Bien. Pásame el zumo de calabaza, por favor.

- Ten, le respondió Hermione, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy estaba de espaldas a ella, manteniendo lo que parecía una animada conversación con una chica algo menor que ella, de su misma casa.

- … ¿Hermione? ¿Me estas escuchando?

- ¿Eh?... no perdona, ¿Qué decías?

- Que los chicos y yo vamos a ir esta tarde a Hogsmeade, te apuntas.

- Ron…tengo que hablar con tigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó en ese momento Ron preocupado.

- Pues…lo nuestro no puede continuar, yo…creo que ya no estoy enamorada de ti (Hermione se preguntó en ese momento si lo había estado alguna vez)

Ron tardó un rato en comprender lo que Hermione le estaba diciendo, lo habían dejado…ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Es algo que haya hecho yo?

- No, Ron, no es culpa de nadie, además, anoche te vi, con aquella chica. Ahora, Ron si que estaba realmente sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo no…

- No hace falta que te disculpes de verdad, lo entiendo.

- Un momento… ¡tú eras la que estaba dentro de la sala de los menesteres!

- Shhh, Ron, baja la voz.

- Entonces estabas con alguien. Afirmó Ron, ahora enfadado de verdad.

- Tú también. Respondió Hermione indignada.

- No es lo mismo. Afirmó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué no es lo mismo? Pero… serás hipócrita, pues claro que es lo mismo.

- ¿Con quién estabas?

- No pienso decírtelo, y no voy a discutir más sobre el tema. Hermione se levantó sin apenas haber probado bocado y se fue.

Para su sorpresa no estaba triste, lo suyo con Ron había terminado, pero sabía que ahí no acababan sus problemas, Pansy y Hermione tendrían que seguir escondidas.

Se sentó a las horillas del lago, donde tanto le gustaba estar, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella., y una chica se sentó a su lado, dándole unas empanadillas envueltas en una servilleta y un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

- Tendrás hambre, casi no has probado nada durante el desayuno. -Le dijo en ese momento Ginny, sonriendo amistosamente.- ¿Ya lo has dejado con mi hermano?

- Sí, se podía decir que sí.

- Era lo mejor, desde que estabais juntos discutíais…más de lo normal.

- Si además, él estaba con otra chica…

- Y tú también. Le respondió en ese momento Ginny. El primer instinto de Hermione fue negarlo, pero, pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Nunca te he visto con ningún otro chico, pero…simplemente te he estado observando, he atado pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo que anoche no viniste a la habitación.

-…Entiendo. ¿Viste a Harry estas navidades? –Le preguntó entonces la castaña, para intentar cambiar de tema.

- Si, vino a vernos, y también me dio un paseo en esa moto suya.

- ¿Se enteró de eso tu madre? Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

- Bueno, mi madre no, mi padre si que nos vio, pero entre Harry y yo le hicimos prometer que no le diría nada a mi madre si Harry se la enseñaba y le explicaba como funcionaba. Hermione rió.

- Sí, muy típico de tu padre. Ambas rieron, Ginny estaba alegre, alegre de verdad.

- ¿Has vuelto con Harry?

- Si…no…bueno…no lo se. ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?

- Si claro. Respondió Hermione, aunque por algún motivo presentía que era lo que Ginny iba a confesarle.

- Harry y yo…bueno…hicimos el amor. Hermione rió y le dio un abrazo a una sonrojada Ginny.

- Creo que no somos novios ni nada de eso, pero… no se, al menos ya se con certeza que esta vivo…además… - Ginny sonrió. – ha cambiado mucho…es más maduro y más…guapo.

Hermione fijó en su mente la última imagen que tenía de Harry, y tuvo que admitir que su amigo había cambiado mucho, muchísimo en realidad.

- Si la verdad es que sí. Ginny… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Preguntó Hermione con cara de verdadera preocupación – veras es sobre Harry…- de repente su expresión cambió por completo- ¿la tiene grande?

Ambas rieron a carcajadas por el comentario de Hermione, y pasaron un rato más comentando que tal les había ido el año.

Pansy lo observaba todo desde lejos, le gustaba ver a Hermione reírse así, era una sonrisa, tal dulce, tan pura, algo que ella no había conocido en su vida, aunque tuvo que reconocer que sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, que en seguida ignoró, giró la vista y siguió su camino.

En los meses siguientes. Ron actuó como si Hermione ni siquiera existiera, y la mejor amiga de esta pasó a ser Ginny.

Hermione y Pansy continuaron viéndose a escondidas, llegaron otras dos cartas de Harry, que anunciaba que iba a volver pronto.

Hermione y Pansy se encontraban haciendo el amor en el mismo momento en el que Harry atravesaba la verja con la moto de su padrino. Fue directo a la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando llamó a la puerta, un malhumorado guardabosques casi dormido y en pijama le abrió, mientras Fang, le se lanzó en un intentó por lamerle todo el rostro.

- ¡Harry! Que sorpresa, no esperaba tu visita.

- Hola Hagrid. Respondió el muchacho, antes de recibir un abrazo que lo dejó sin respiración.

- Pasa, pasa, debes de estar helado, te preparare algo caliente. Harry vestía en esos momentos una abrigo de motorista negro, se lo quitó, dejando ver una túnica negra algo raída, que se le ajustaba bastante al cuerpo (aprendió que en depende de que situaciones no era buena idea vestir nada de lo que te pudieran agarrar. Unos pantalones negros, con unas correas, y una camiseta igualmente negra, de la que colgaba un collar hecho con numerosos y estrafalarios objetos. Harry se quitó los guantes (unos mitones) y acercó las manos al fuego, mientras Hagrid le preparaba una taza de té, bien caliente.

- Cuéntame, ¿que tal tus viajes?

- ¿Qué? No vas a preguntarme por la misión de Dumbledore.

- No, en realidad he llegado a la conclusión de que si él solo te lo contó a ti, y que si te pidió que no le hablaras a nadie sobre ello, tendría sus motivos, el siempre fue una mente privilegiada, un hombre único.

Sí, lo cierto es que me gustaría visitar su tumba de nuevo, estaré aquí hasta el lunes creo, ¿Crees que Mc Gonagall me dejará quedarme?

- Claro que sí, no creo que tenga ningún problema, un momento… ¿eso no serán…dientes de León-hada? Preguntó el guardabosques, señalando su estrafalario collar.

- Si, creo que si. Me lo dio un Brujo africano, al parecer un dragón del desierto se había escapado de reserva natural y había causado destrozos en la aldea, bueno, no es nada.- Dijo Harry apurando su taza.- Me voy al castillo, haber si Mc Gonagall, me deja dormir en alguna habitación.

Harry, se levantó de la mesa, se puso el abrigo y le preguntó a Hagrid.

- ¿Puedo dejar la moto, detrás de tu casa, hasta el lunes?

- Claro. Hagrid le acompañó y él mismo dejó la moto detrás de su cabaña cerca de Buckbeak, que saludo a Harry con un picotazo amistoso en el hombro.

Harry cogió sus cosas (las pocas que llevaba), que consistía en una mochila muggle, que se ataba con numerosas correas para evitar que se le cayera nada durante el viaje.

- Llamó al castillo, y Filch le abrió con desconfianza, aún así le dejó pasar y le acompaño al despacho de Mc Gonagall, la nueva directora, Harry se sorprendió al saber que Mc Gonagall se había negado a ocupar el despacho de Dumbledore, y seguía ocupando el mismo de siempre, la recibió la profesora en bata, que al comprobar que era le dio un abrazo como nunca había hecho.

- Todos temíamos que estuvieras muerto, le dijo tras haberse calmado un poco.

Harry y Mc Gonagall charlaron durante un buen rato.

- Toma esta llave. -Le dijo- Es un antiguo despacho, que no esta ocupado, puedes dormir allí, y mañana tendrás un sitió para desayunar, comer y cenar en la mesa de los profesores.

- Muchas gracias profesora Mc Gonagall.

- Harry, ya no soy tu profesora.

- Aún así, nunca me acostumbrare a llamarla de otro modo.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación, dejó sus cosas, pero cuando se sentó, se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, así que decidió ir a las cocinas, y así, de paso, saludaría a Dobby. Pasó al lado de la sala de los menesteres, y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea entrar a ver, pero por otro lado, el hambre lo estaba matando, y prefirió ir directamente a las cocinas.

Dobby se lanzó a sus brazos y por poco lo tira al suelo, le sirvió en cuestión de segundos un manjar digno de un rey, que Harry comió con avidez. Tras hablar brevemente con Dobby, y comprobar que Kreacher seguía trabajando en Hogwarts y que causaba tantos problemas como era capaz, volvió al cuarto que le habían asignado.

Lo único sospechoso que vio en el camino, fue a Pansy Parkinson, que parecía patrullar por los pasillos, le preocupó ver que se encontraba extrañamente feliz. Tanto que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

Hermione volvía a la torre de Griffindor dando un pequeño rodeo, para evitar ir por el mismo camino que Pansy, por lo tanto no vio a Harry.

- Agosto 37 rojo. Le susurró al retrato de la dama gorda. Las contraseñas se habían complicado bastante desde la muerte de Dumbledore (por desgracia para Neville)

La sala común estaba completamente vacía, subió sus escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible. Todas las chicas estaban dormidas, y una vez metida en su cama Hermione no tardó en estarlo.

-… si, si, se ve que vino a noche, está tan guapo. Los cuchicheos despertaron a Hermione.

-… ¿donde dormirá?

- A mi no me importa dejarle mi cama. Respondió una de las chicas, y todas rieron a coro.

- ¿Quién ha llegado? Preguntó Hermione mientras se desperezaba.

- Potter, anoche. Nos estamos maquillando para ir a verle, esta desayunando en la mesa de los profesores.

Hermione se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y bajo corriendo al gran comedor.

Efectivamente, allí estaba Harry, que mantenía una animada conversación con el profesor Filtwick, y que no había podido dejar de notar los cientos de ojos que ahora mismo se clavaban en él.

Cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione le dijo a Filtwick.

- Disculpe profesor, ahora vengo. Se levantó y acudió a abrazar a Hermione.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- A noche. Habría ido a saludaros pero llegue un poco tarde.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?

- Hasta el lunes.

-¿Solo? Vaya, yo esperaba que te quedaras al menos lo que queda de mes. Bueno es igual, ¿aún no ha bajado Ron? Preguntó Hermione, viendo que Harry buscaba a alguien entre la multitud.

- No, aún no. ¿Has visto a Ginny?

- No, pero tampoco estaba en su habitación, pronto bajará supongo.

- ¿Vienes a la mesa de Griffindor? Preguntó Hermione

- No puedo- respondió Harry- al parecer esas mesas están reservadas para los estudiantes, de todas formas no importa, ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Hagrid, os veré a la hora de la comida.

Hermione se sentó a lado de unas alumnas de tercero y empezó a comer, vio de soslayo como Pansy entraba en el gran comedor, se dirigía directa a la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Has visto a Harry? Le preguntó en ese momento Ron, que, al parecer, volvía a hablarle.

- Si, hace un rato, ha dicho que tenía que ir a hablar con Hagrid, pero supongo que primero buscara a tu hermana.

- Vale, adiós.

Hermione terminó de desayunar y fue directa a la clase de pociones que compartía con Slytherin.

Ron llegó un poco tarde a la clase, aún así Slughorn no le dio más importancia.

- Ese cerdo de Snape me habría castigado unos dos meses. Bromeó Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

Ron se encontraba extrañamente agradable, sobretodo tras tanto tiempo de mutismo con respecto a ella.

Cuando terminaron las clases, de la mañana, Hermione se fue directa al Gran Comedor, donde esperaba encontrar a Harry, pero no estaba allí.

-Se ha ido con Ginny. Le dijo Neville, cuando la castaña le preguntó.

- Entonces será mejor que los dejemos solos, ¿no? Dijo en ese momento Ron, que se había acercado las chicas por detrás.

- Si, mejor vayamos a comer, ya vendrán ellos.

Pero no llegaron en toda la comida, y al parecer Ginny tampoco acudió a sus clases de la tarde.

"Estarán aprovechando el tiempo perdido." Pensó Hermione.

Sin embargo si llegaron a la cena, al igual que en el desayuno, Harry comió en la mesa de los profesores, algo incómodo, y sin duda prefiriendo sentarse con sus amigos en la mesa de Griffindor.

Aquella noche, Hermione y Pansy volvieron a patrullar juntas, y tras detener a unos alumnos de 1º que se disponían a realizar un duelo entre magos. (Hermione sintió cierta nostalgia, cuando recordó el duelo a media noche con Malfoy, cuando los tres iban a primero) se dirigieron directamente a la sala de los menesteres, entraron y esta tenía el aspecto de siempre.

Antes si quiera de que estuvieran desnudas escucharon la voz de Harry, en el exterior.

- Joder, esta cerrada.

- Ya debe haber alguien dentro. Dijo Ginny.

- Si, mejor vamos a mi habitación.

- Si, será lo mejor.

- Vaya, vaya con Potter. -Dijo en ese momento Pansy- y tu amiga la pelirroja tampoco se anda por las ramas.

Hermione rió con ganas y volvió a besar a Pansy.

Los días hasta el lunes se hicieron fugaces, aquél fin de semana Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, (aunque también Harry encontró tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con Ginny) y Hermione pudo apreciar cuanto había cambiado Harry, y no pudo evitar que el nuevo Harry se llevaría bien con Pansy, si lograban echar a un lado los prejuicios.

La noche del domingo, cuando Hermione volvía a su habitación de madrugada vio a Harry, con su bolsa preparada.

- ¿No vas a despedirte de nadie? Preguntó Hermione.

- No, creo que si la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos, no tendré el valor para marcharme.

- ¿Sabes a donde vas?

- Antes de venirme encontré pistas cerca de Polonia, iré a investigar allí.

- ¿De verdad no te vas a despedir de nadie más?

- De Hagrid, de todas formas tengo que pasar por su cabaña y coger la moto de sirius.

- Esta bien pues. – Hermione le dio dos besos y un abrazo- ¿Escribe pronto vale?

Harry se fue, y pasó de nuevo un mes sin enviar ni una sola lechuza, mes, durante el cual Hermione apenas hacía otra cosa que pasar el tiempo con Pansy (por supuesto siempre a escondidas) fue entonces cuando Hermione entendió cuan indispensable se había vuelto para ella la presencia de Pansy, si bien tuvieron algunos roces, ya que Hermione era una persona bastante absorbente y Pansy necesitaba mucho tiempo para sí misma, pero superaron esos retos iniciales.

La idea de dejar de ocultar su relación comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Hermione, que no sabía muy bien como reaccionaria Pansy, sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo, y que admitir abiertamente su relación con Hermione le reportaría grabes problemas.

Todo comenzó una noche, Ron ya había terminado de patrullar, pero había quedado con su chica (si bien, ni siquiera su novia formal).

Mientras pasaba cerca de un aula vacía, le pareció escuchar gemidos en su interior. "¿Qué prefectos están de guardia esta noche?" Pensó… "¡Hermione y Parkinson!" entró despacio en el aula, varita en mano, y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando no descubrió a la Slytherin atacando a Hermione.

La Gryffindor se encontraba apoyada en la pared, saboreando los labios de Pansy, mientras esta jugueteaba con sus manos bajo la falda de Hermione.

Aún no se habían percatado de su presencia, se había quedado completamente paralizado, fue Hermione la primera en percatarse de ello. Luego, Pansy giró ligeramente la cabeza, y miró a Ron directamente a los ojos, simplemente dijo:

- Mierda.

Ron salió corriendo de la habitación, no quería creer que Hermione estuviera con ella, y no era el hecho de haber encontrado a Hermione con una chica (a pesar de no haber imaginado nunca que pudiera ser lesbiana) sino el hecho de que fuera ella "Parkinson" la chica que les había causado problemas junto a Malfoy desde primero, aquella que les había arrestado en quinto curso cuando pertenecía a la brigada inquisitorial, aquella que seguro acabaría siendo una Mortifaga en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts.

Hermione corrió tras él, pero no lo alcanzó. Se sentó en unas escaleras y comenzó a llorar. Pansy llegó a su lado al poco rato, se sentó a su lado, y no le habló, pues sobraban las palabras, mañana por la mañana, todo Hogwarts conocería su relación, y eso era, al fin y al cabo lo que más le dolía a Pansy, desde el principio, lo que más le hecho para atrás antes de abordar a Hermione era el miedo de que el colegio entero se enterase, y había luchado con mas ahínco que Hermione para que esto no fuera así, pero ahora todo estaba acabado, por culpa de esa rata Weasley.

Sin embargo para Hermione las cosas eran muy distintas, no le importaba el resto del colegio, le importaba Ron, no quería que él se hubiese enterado de aquella manera, le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él, explicárselo y había soñado con que el aceptara abiertamente su relación, recordaba la expresión en los ojos de Ron cuando lo vio en el aula, al principio sorpresa, pero luego la sorpresa no se tornó enfado ni odio, se tornó asco.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu torre, está noche no nos conviene pasarla juntas. Dijo Pansy.

- Si, supongo que será lo mejor.

Se despidieron y se separaron. Hermione fue directa y sin rodeos a la Torre, subió a su dormitorio se acostó.

Cuando se despertó, ya no quedaba nadie en la habitación, se arregló, temiendo ver las caras de sus compañeros. Cuando bajó a la sala común, la encontró vacía, excepto por Ron.

El pelirrojo le sonreía con una mirada completamente comprensiva. Hermione casi explota de alegría "¡Ron no estaba enfadado!".

- Siéntate con migo Hermione. La chica así lo hizo.

- No he hablado con nadie sobre lo que vi anoche.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que te entiendo, se que lo que sientes, ahora, con la única persona que debemos hablar es con Mc Gonagall.

- ¿Mc Gonagall? Se extrañó Hermione.

- Sí, ella podrá ayudarte, y sabremos que es lo que te ha hecho Parkinson, una poción de amor, un conjuro tal vez…

- No Ron, ella no me ha hecho nada.

- Entiendo lo que sientes de verdad, a mí, el año pasado me hicieron beber un filtro amoroso.

- Te repito que no Ron, Pansy nunca me he hecho nada, todo el tiempo que llevo con ella a sido por propia voluntad. Afirmó Hermione.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿¡Quieres decir que lo de anoche no fue la primera vez?!...un momento, estabas con ella la noche en que me viste con la otra chica, estabas con ella dentro de la sala de los menesteres.

- Si. –Afirmó por fin Hermione – estaba con ella, llevamos casi desde principio de curso.

- Pero ella…ella, ¡Hermione, es una Slytherin!

- Ya me había dado cuenta.

- Joder, Hermione seguro que es una treta, ¿ella odia a los sangre-sucia recuerdas?

- No, ella no es a…

- ¡Y una mierda! – la interrumpió Ron – Si estás con ella es que vales tan poco como ella, y Harry me daría la razón si estuviera aquí. ¡Hermione, lo tuyo con ella se tiene que acabar ya!

- No, yo…yo la quiero, estoy enamorada de ella. Dijo Hermione con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡ME DAS ASCO! Hermione no pudo aguantar más, salió corriendo, llorando.

Fue directa a los lavabos, mucha gente que disfrutaba de la mañana libre del sábado la vio.

Como siempre que estaba llorando, su doncella de brillante armadura (a Hermione le gustaba llamarla así) acudió.

- ¿Qué a pasado? Preguntó Pansy, una vez Hermione se hubo calmado un poco. Hermione le relató todo lo ocurrido con Ron, a lo que Pansy simplemente se levantó, y sin mediar palabra salió del cuarto de baño con decisión. Hermione tardó rato en comprender a donde se dirigía.

Pansy tardó apenas diez minutos en llegar al gran comedor, donde sabía, que se encontraría con Weasley, y allí estaba, en ese momento se estaba acercando con un grupo de Griffindors a su mesa.

Pansy avanzó hacía él con decisión, por casualidad Ron se giró y vio a Pansy acercarse a él, Con la varita en la mano, Ron iba a defenderse, pero la chica le arrebató la varita de un manotazo, y luego, le dio con toda la furia que tenía una bofetada, todos se quedaron estupefactos, Pansy puso su varita en la garganta del pelirrojo y le susurró.

- Es la segunda vez que la veo llorar por tu culpa, a la tercera, te mato. Los Griffindor sacaron todos su varitas y apuntaron a Pansy, pero no hicieron nada, pues en ese momento Hermione se metió en medio del grupo.

- Parad, parad, no le hagáis daño. Rogó Hermione.

- Hermione no. Susurró Ron. – No montéis aquí el numerito, aún nadie lo sabe.

- Llegó el momento de acabar con esto. Dijo Pansy, Todos los Griffindors se pusieron tensos, Ron tragó saliva y Hermione dio un gritito.

Pero Pansy dejó caer la varita el suelo, se giró, cogió la cara de Hermione y le dio un beso.

Que en cierto modo fue como el primer beso que se dieron. Todo se sorprendieron ante esta reacción, y la gente fue congregándose en torno a ellas. Pero ellas ya no veían a nadie más, solo se sentían la una a la otra, estaban enamoradas, no importaba ya todo lo demás.

_Rojitas las orejas._

_¿Que tiene tu veneno?_

_Que me quita la vida solo con un beso_

_Y me lleva a la luna, _

_Y me ofrece la droga que todo lo cura_

_Dependencia bendita,_

_Invisible cadena que me ata a la vida_

_Y en momentos oscuros _

_Palmadita en la espalda y ya estoy más seguro_

_Se me ponen si mes besas, _

_Rojitas las orejas_

_Pon carita de pena_

_Que ya sabes que are todo lo que tú quieras_

_Ojos de luna llena_

_Tu mirada es de fuego y mi cuerpo de cera_

_Tú eres, mi verso_

_Pluma papel y sentimiento_

_La noche yo y tu la luna_

_Tú la cerveza y yo la espuma_

_Se me ponen si me besas_

_Rojitas las orejas_

_Tengo Ronca el alma de quererte _

_En este soledad llena que me ahoga_

_Tengo los ojos llenos de luz de imaginarte_

_Y tengo los ojos ciegos de no verte_

_Tengo mi cuerpo abandonado al abandono_

_Y tengo mi cuerpo tiritando de no poder tocarte_

_Tengo la voz tosca de hablar con tanta gente_

_Y tengo la voz preciosa de cantarte_

_Tengo las manos agrietadas de la escarcha_

_Y Tengo las manos suaves de en el cielo acariciarte_

_Se me ponen si me besas_

_Rojitas las orejas_

19


End file.
